The Gang
The Gang is the name for Louis and his circle of friends in Newington. They are a group of good friends who hang out with each other very often. People Main Members * Louis: An eighteen-year-old surfer who moved to Autumn Springs from Detroit, he is one of the two people who started The Gang. Louis and Emma became friends and started asking people to hang out and eventually formed this core group. * Emma: A seventeen-year-old girl with an unnatural talent for communicating with animals, she is one of the two people who started The Gang. Emma and Louis became friends and started asking people to hang out and eventually formed this core group. * Marmalade: A seventeen-year-old cheerleader with a spunky attitude and an attractive figure, she is Emma's best friend, she wanted to hang out with Louis, and eventually, she started to date him. * Gwen: A eighteen-year-old goth with a tragic history, she is a good friend of Emma's. Goth Gwen didn't want to hang out with those "normal" people at first. However, after a lot of convincing, she decided to hang out with Louis and his friends and eventually brought her boyfriend with her. * Ryan: An eighteen-year-old young, rebellious delinquent, he is Gwen's boyfriend. In middle school, Louis's father bailed him out of jail, and Louis then invited him to hang with his friends. At first, he said no, but then, Gwen brought him into the circle. * Zack: An eighteen-year-old charming foreign exchange student from England, he is Emma's boyfriend. Zack made good friends with everyone in the group and invited them to parties. * Erica: An eighteen-year-old multi-trillionaire who showers in her own wealth, The Gang is incredibly lucky to have Erica. However, the group keeps her identity and wealth a secret to the open. * Nick: A seventeen-year-old party animal, at first, nobody in the group liked Nick, since he and his friends bullied Louis in middle school. Eventually, he started hanging out with them until it became a normal thing. Associated People * Dawn: Louis's cousin, The Gang loves Dawn. Though she doesn't hang out with them often, since she isn't from Autumn Springs, so she visits them often and hangs out with them. * Lyra: Louis's younger sister, Lyra loves to hang out with The Gang, usually when they are at Louis's house. They all like her, even though Louis still finds her very annoying. * Lucy: A good friend of Louis's, Lucy sometimes hangs out with the gang, since she doesn't have many friends. Marmalade doesn't like her that much, though. * [[Kendrick Williamson|'Kendrick']]: Kendrick has a lot of bad history with the gang. He dated both Marmalade and Erica at one point, and gets into frequent fights with Louis. * Josh: Louis's best friend on the ice hockey team. Josh likes hanging out with them since they are more chill than the usual hockey hangout. * [[Sierra Mayweather|'Sierra']]: Marmalade's best friend, Sierra likes them all. Like Marmalade, it took a while for Gwen to grow on her. * Devon: Ryan's delinquent best friend, Devon sometimes hangs out with The Gang if Ryan brings him. The group generally likes him, though they are scared that something bad will happen. * Ricardo: Zack's best friend on the football team, Ricardo gets bored easily from hanging out with them, but he likes Nick and Louis. * Luke: Nick's best friend, The Gang likes Luke better than they like Nick. * Wendy and Melissa: Emma's siblings, The Gang likes both of them. Wendy loves the fact that Emma made such good friends, and Melissa likes to annoy them when they hang out at her house. * Noel: Nick's little brother, The Gang views Noel as a small version of Nick, equally as annoying. He likes to hang out with them when they are over Nick's house. * Curtis: Louis's other cousin, Curtis doesn't visit them very often, but when he does he gets along with The Gang just fine. * Curtis's Friends: The Gang only met Curtis's group of friends twice, but the two groups get along with each other very nicely. Trivia * All the members of The Gang have dated each other at some point ** Louis dated Marmalade for a long time ** Ryan is dating Gwen ** Zack used to date Emma ** Nick briefly dated Erica * Most of the members have distinct zodiac signs ** Louis is Cancer ** Emma is Virgo ** Marmalade is Pisces ** Ryan and Gwen is Aries ** Zack is Scorpio ** Erica is Capricorn ** Nick is Leo * All the members of the gang had family issues ** Louis's father moved to Texas ** Emma's parents thought she was an abomination ** Marmalade's biological mother killed herself, and her father was abusive ** Gwen was an orphan ** Ryan's parents deported him from Canada ** Zack's parents abused him ** Erica's parents moved her away to Connecticut ** Nick has divorced parents * All eight of them have a special element ** Louis is water ** Emma is nature ** Marmalade is earth ** Gwen is ice ** Ryan is darkness ** Zack is air ** Erica is steel ** Nick is fire * All of them have some kind of musical talent ** Louis sings, plays gutiar and the drums ** Emma sings, plays guitar ** Marmalade sings ** Gwen sings, plays the harp, violin and bass guitar ** Ryan plays electric guitar ** Zack plays the flute and guitar ** Erica plays the piano ** Nick raps * In wealth order, from poorest to richest, it goes ** Gwen ** Nick ** Ryan ** Marmalade ** Louis ** Emma ** Zack ** Erica